republic_of_pacificafandomcom-20200213-history
Pacifica
Pacifica, officially the Republic of Pacifica, is a small island nation located off the western coast of North America in the northern Pacific Ocean. As of 2012, it has a population of 2,156,258. Pacifica's capital and largest city is Huttontown, named after Elias Jonah Hutton, one of the founding fathers of the country. The small archipelago of islands comprises approximately 55,881 sq. km (22,734 sq. miles) and is located 507 km (315 miles) off the western shores of the state of Oregon in the United States. Etymology History The island of Pacifica was first discovered by English explorer James Robert Besker in 1760, who was leading a two ship, 224-man expedition out of the western coast of North America (near modern day Aberdeen, Washington, USA) in search of new lands to discover and settle. Just over two week out, they sighted Pacifica. They found the island to be rich in beauty and all but untouched by human habitation. There was no indigenous Native America population on the island. Upon the discovery and initial exploration of Pacifica, the expedition promptly dispatch one of the two boats (the Haverhill) to collect their families to join them. Within a year, the island hosted a population of more than 600 persons. Besker Declaration The Besker Declaration was proclaimed on August 5, 1845, declaring that the island of Pacifica was "a wholly independent and free people, under the guidance of Holy God and His Son, Christ Jesus, unwilling to be subjugated by any man, crown, or lineage." The declaration was made as pressure was mounting from the British Crown, who was insisting that the island was a possession of the British Empire and part of the greater Commonwealth. American threat America briefly threatened the island with invasion in the Spring of 1848, shortly after the conclusion of the Mexican-American War, as Pacifican raiders had routinely harassed and boarded some US ships in the Pacifica turning the war. Traders had continue to trade with Mexico despite American requests to cut that trade off. The Referendum The Referendum was the name given to the heated campaign and vote that took place on DATE TBD by the residents of Pacifica to determine if the island would join the British Commonwealth or move towards full independence. Independence Government System Constitution Legislature Administrative division Pacifica is organized into 20 counties, each further divided in two or more statings (sing. stating). The cities of Huttontown (the capital) and Pacific Station enjoy special status within the government, and are considered county-level entities for administrative purposes. Each county is headed by a Commissioner, who is elected by the people of each respective county to serve a four or five-year term. Demographics Religion Economy Sectors Natural gas is a large sector, and there has been extensive development of the deep sea fields off the western coast of the island over the past 20 years. Telecommunications As of 2012, Pacifica has a 137% mobile phone penetration rate. The largest mobile provider on the island is PacifiCom. Mobile telephone service is widely available throughout the island. Tourism Pacifica has a significant amount of tourism and has seen the numbers steadily growing over the past 30-40 years. Visitors from the United States and Canada comprise a majority of the numbers. Military and Foreign Relations Military As one might expect, Pacifica has a very small standing military force, and it is an all-volunteer service. Foreign relations Culture Cuisine Media Print The largest daily newspaper on the island is the Pacifica Times. It is the country's newspaper of record and is widely distributed throughout the island. As of the first six months of 2013, the Pacifica Times had a daily circulation of 131,409, with a Sunday circulation of 211,651. Other prominent dailies include the Besker Tribune, The Island, and the Times Pacifican. Internet Radio Television There are several local television stations on the island. The largest and most popular station is PT 1, a commercial station based in Huttontown, and it broadcasts throughout the country. The nation's public broadcaster, PPBC, is also headquartered in Huttontown and is owned and operated by the government. Sports Football is the most popular sport on Pacifica, both in terms of participation and interest. The PacifiCom Premier League, established in 1951, is the preeminent professional competition on the island, featuring 10 clubs. A well-developed league system exists on the island as well. Basketball, ice hockey, and baseball are also popular team sports. American and Canadian football are broadcast on national TV, and American football is currently played in some high schools around the island. Category:Pacifica